narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uzu Satoshi
Uzu Satoshi Is a Ninja From Kumogakure and The Captin of Team Genesis Appearance Satoshi Attire consists of Black Pants Wrapped in dull grey/Brown wrapping, Black Combat boots with Dull grey/Brown Buckles. A sleeveless Black Turtle neck shirt wrapped in a long Dull grey/Brown fire/water resistant scarf, Black arm-guards that Connect to the lower part of his scarf, A Black X shape belt with a Dull grey/Brown Coat like segment attached to it around his waist. His Hair is a unique color of Black/Light brown That Randomly Change along with his Golden/Green eyes. He has Slight tan skin and two loop earring in his ears. He is as noted by Numerous Girls to be Very Handsome because of his training and eating habits his face is devoid of and Baby Fat and Blemishes. Personality Satoshi's Personality is a unique mix of Lazy and Flirty one minute then calm and serious the next. Unlike most Genin he does not have any fantasies about being a ninja and knows very well that the only way to survive in the ninja world is to become strong and make allies. He also seems to have an odd eating habbit with is to take all his food and mix them with a lot of vegetables and blend then into a shake. He is also a bit of a mommas boy When on a mission He is shown to be very Strategic and VERY Cunning Even going as far as to use his looks and Charm to lower his female enemy into traps or having them give up information on their allies. It is shown that he cherishes his friends above all else even going as far as to take a Raiton Jutsu for them on their First C-Rank mission. He doesn't like to take a life but knows that it is necessary in the ninja world thou if he can help it he prefers to beat them down until he brakes their will to fight. He is known around the village for being a Playboy who (According to Jin) lost his Virginity at the young age of 11, He is also known for laying almost all the females from his graduation class except his his team-mate (Sasaki Miyuki) and a few others and a couple of older kunoichi's (14-17). History He was born August 12 to a small family that just happened to be former Konohagakure Ninja. Growing up he has always been Infatuated with being a Shinobi because of their strength and freedom to travel across the Element nations and he loved to listen when his mother and father told his stores about legendary ninjas such as the The Sanin and the legendary Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze who he heard from his is known for his tow signuture moves the Rasengan and the Hiraishin Flying Thunder God Technique. When He was 4 his father died from an unknown illness leaving him with only his mother to care for him because of his father's death he became withdrawn and always kept to him self